


Symptoms of an AMI

by aqua_vitae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dance teacher!Taeyong, Doctor!Yuta, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Harassment, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Build, alpha taeyong, because adorable mess Yuta and protective Taeyong, inaccurate timeline and weird transitions please tolerate, omega yuta, only a little bit, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_vitae/pseuds/aqua_vitae
Summary: Learning to cope with new things is — quoted directly — thankfully, not something Yuta does quickly. In Yuta's own opinion, he doesn't want change unless circumstances force it upon him. But of course, denial and acceptance are two sides to the same coin.





	Symptoms of an AMI

 Yuta opens the white door carefully, trying to not make a sound. His effort proved pointless when he sees the patient already awake, sitting up on his bed. He peeks at his arm to check if the IV is still properly connected, and walks up to him.

 “Your friend brought you here, I hope you’re going to take better care of yourself from now on,” he says. The patient’s friend had panicked while carrying him into the hospital with the appreciated help of the taxi driver, blabbering as he told them the patient had fainted during dance class and probably had not had enough sleep these few days. The nurses had calmed him down, and Yuta glanced at the omega’s small figure and the worried look on his face before tending to the patient, thinking that it must have scared him a lot that he even forgot he could have called a ambulance.

 Now the alpha sitting on the bed is staring at him with intent, or perhaps Yuta is mistaken. Anyhow, he walks towards him cautiously. “You look ridiculous, doctor,” he says. Yuta is taken aback by his sudden comment and halts at the bedside. He pushes up his glasses, a little offended, mostly self-conscious. The man continuous seamlessly, “Ridiculously good.”

 Yuta sighs inwardly, half relieved. “If you’re good enough to talk smack with me, you should probably call your family to let them know about your condition. You are Lee Taeyong, am I right?”

 “Yes,” he answers, “What’s your name, doctor?”

 Yuta stares at him with nothing to say. This is the first time a patient's hit on him.  _What a shameless man_ , he thinks, and taps his fingers rapidly to fill the room that seems too silent. “You can go once this drip is finished, it will be done in about two hours. Rest well and take it easy for at least a day, drink a lot of water. You will start feeling better in a few hours, but don’t overwork yourself so you can replace the fluid that you lost.” Yuta skims through the list. “Right, that’s it. And your friend wants a call from you once you’re okay, so... yes.” He finishes awkwardly and nods his head. “I’ll leave you alone now.”

 “You look good in this,” the person on the bed tells him, pointing at his white doctor’s coat. “I’m being honest.” He opens his eyes wide to emphasize his point.

 Yuta grimaces. “I know, but thank you. Everyone here wears this.” He slinks out of the room and tells the nurse who is just passing by to check on Taeyong later. A million questions pop up in his mind while he speed walks along the corridor. _Why was that alpha flirting with him? Was his suppressant not working? How is he supposed to know I am an omega?_ The hospital has their rules which included unmated omegas and alphas using a scent suppressor so that it won’t agitate their patients in any sort of way, and Yuta is sure he didn’t forget to use it. He lifts up his arm and sniffs at his clothes experimentally, reminded a second later that he isn’t able to detect anything.

 The elevator door opens and he steps in, relishing in the lack of people. The hospital is always a crowded place. It’s only him and Boa, so he takes the chance and asks the female alpha, “Noona, can you smell me?”

 She sniffs the air discretely and shakes her head. “No, I can’t. What’s wrong?”

 “Nothing,” he lies, “I thought I forgot to use my suppressor but turns out I thought wrong.”

 Boa nods. “It’s always good to check.” The elevator makes a loud unattractive _ding_ and she looks up. “Time for me to go, see you around!” she says, and leaves him alone in the metal box with a small wave.

 

* * *

 

 Yuta freezes as the alpha beside him shifts closer, the air in the bus suddenly seems suffocating. He quietly moves closer to the window as well, but his panic only grows when the alpha presses closer to him, a scorching heat he was all too aware of. _Fuck_ , he thinks, cowering like the omega he is. He hates himself.

 The alpha seems to sense the change in him, and becomes even more relentless. A hand creeps onto his thigh, mean and heavy, and Yuta bites his trembling lip. He doesn’t want to cry.

  _Why doesn’t anybody know?_ Yuta thinks desperately. _Don’t I smell as distressed as I am?_ Then he remembers the suppressor he uses at the hospital shouldn’t have worn off yet, and he almost let himself bawl like a kid, never having felt so helpless before.

 He is aware that he should do _something_ , _anything_ to stop the alpha, or make a move to leave or call for help, but he can’t. The dominating presence of an alpha releasing his overpowering pheromones isn’t something an omega is built to withstand, and he cannot help but succumb to his natural instinct and keep his mouth shut in front of danger, even as the heat on his leg continues to drive his senses crazy and his mind red with warning signals.

 Yuta is sure the alpha can feel him shaking, and he shows no sign of stopping even though Yuta keeps on shying away. _Why would he?_ He asks himself bitterly. _After all, you are only showing him how weak you are. How easily you can be taken advantage of. I bet if he dragged you somewhere and marked you, you wouldn’t have put up a fight._

 Suddenly, a light flashes in the bus and a passenger has pressed the button to get off, and Yuta realizes it’s his stop as well. He stands up in haste, his mind in a state of frenzy, and pushes blindly past the alpha. Yuat stumbles off the bus, catching large breaths as if he had been exercising. On the verge of tears, he collapses on the wooden bench near the bus stop, and watches the bus speed away, his throat dry and lips parched and trembling, nerves frayed and it is all terrifying.

 He keeps on breathing deep and fast, trying to rid his senses of the alpha, but the nauseating scent lingers in his nostrils and there is a burning imprint on his thigh that he doesn’t need as a reminder. Yuta clutches the side of the bench and tries to steady himself, his haywire mind, tries to tell himself that _it’s fine, he’s fine, nothing happened,_ but he can’t stop his heart from beating erratically as if it’s going to crack his ribs.

 He should have done something earlier. How hard could it have been to push him away, especially in a bus full of people? But no, his weak omega body goes limp and soft at the first whiff of an overbearing scent of an alpha, and his legs are weak and they can’t hold him up at all, and neither could his stupidly non-existent courage.

  _I’m a doctor_ , he thinks, _how ironic is that?_ Why is he going around trying to help people when he can’t even help himself? He pushes himself up from the bench and proceeds to walk home, his head hanging low. Yuta pulls the jacket around himself tightly, uncomfortable in his own skin and scared of the world. Alphas are dangerous, he decides, agreeing with the girls pathetically, remembering when they had discussed it during their break. And to think that he had scoffed at it when they told him to keep himself safe even though he is a guy. It was just a fact he didn’t want to admit, that omegas are never stronger than alphas. He acknowledges that he can’t take care of himself with a finality, feeling truly for the first time how vulnerable he really is.

 This is the first time that he finally understands how much power an alpha can hold over an omega.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, thank you for giving me attention, I've been thinking of writing this since the summer started but I never found the motivation. I hope this doesn't leave a bad taste because it's going to get better I promise!  
> Also, feel free to point out any mistakes I have made in the fic. Comments are always well appreciated! Thanks again for reading <3


End file.
